


【TwoSet Violin RPS】我的黑貓男友（Eddy/Brett）

by wishme168



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishme168/pseuds/wishme168
Summary: *Eddy/Brett有別*NSFW*黑貓彼氏AU+一些私設*Brett是貓化人*各種OOC*慎入
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 58





	【TwoSet Violin RPS】我的黑貓男友（Eddy/Brett）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuanYu1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/gifts).



> 喚予 @HuanYu1998 生日快樂

工作到一段落，Eddy疲憊地關上電腦後，他用力伸展著身子、讓僵硬的肌肉放鬆些後，慢吞吞地起身，離開了工作室。

他悠悠地晃到客廳，就看見今天下午因為不用拍片、便直接縮在沙發上午睡的Brett。確認了今天的行程後，吃完午餐的戀人便開心地瞇起眼，窩進這處打盹，雖然Eddy已經很多次讓他不要睡在這裡，然而貓的習性總讓他比起床、更喜歡他們一起挑的沙發，久了Eddy也就不管他，只是會在路過睡著的大貓身邊時幫他蓋件毯子。

看著蜷起身子、自己擠在幾個枕頭堆裡的Brett，打算吸幾口貓來提神的Eddy先是傾下身、用手順過他柔順的短髮，往耳朵摸去，然後揉捏起他小巧的耳垂，這裡是身為人類和貓咪都很敏感的地方，那人果然預料之中地發出嚶嚀，無意識地想躲開碰觸，「嗯……」

「Brett，該起床吃晚餐了。」Eddy對著那根本還沒清醒的貓撒謊著，離晚飯時間起碼還有一小時以上，但誰叫對方只對吃有反應。

然而他的貓只是縮了縮肩膀，把臉埋進枕頭裡，「晚點……」 

「那……幫你摸摸耳朵，」反正吃飯不是重點，重點是飼主想吸貓，「把耳朵露出來，嗯？」 

低沉的嗓音一直在耳膜旁蠱惑著，Brett還模糊的腦袋只記得被摸過耳朵會很舒服，於是一不小心就照做了──黑色的短髮裡冒出了兩個動物形狀的毛茸茸，輕輕地抖了抖，樣子煞是可愛，萌得Eddy心裡一片柔軟。 

他先是湊過去、在獸耳和短髮間貪婪地吸了一大口，滿足地用臉蹭著那處嘆息過後，才緩緩坐到沙發旁的地上，伸出手、摸過耳朵的後方的短毛，然後用指尖搔刮起那處，他的貓咪舒服地呻吟了聲，主動翻過身、面對著戀人，將頭上的毛茸茸往溫暖的大掌裡拱去，討好地希望他再多摸摸自己。

身為合格的飼主以及貼心的戀人，Eddy自然不會拒絕這個撒嬌，他先是用溫暖的大掌撫過睡得泛紅的臉頰，往後揉揉人類的耳廓後，才摸上後腦的短髮，往上摸回貓的耳朵，捏了捏那片薄薄的皮膚，Brett爽得發抖、無法克制地「咪」了聲，原本屈起的雙腿緩緩伸直，像是伸懶腰的樣子，才緩緩張開迷濛的雙眼，用對不上焦距的視線看著眼前的人。 

Eddy見狀，用原本空下的手也愛憐地撫過那人的臉龐，露出溫柔的笑；Brett歪著頭，不停發出低低的呼嚕聲響，而隨著時間拉長，短褲邊緣也不知何時探出了一條黑色的尾巴，在身後甩啊甩的、時不時拍上沙發或身後的枕頭。那是Brett非常放鬆的表示，才會毫無戒備地露出半人半獸樣子，雖然Eddy不只一次覺得這樣的情人永遠比純人類型態更加色情幾百倍。

終於被摸得舒服了，Brett才依稀想起那人叫醒自己時說了什麼，軟軟地喊他：「Eddy……？」

「嗯？」專注於擼貓的人繼續愛不釋手。

「你說要吃晚飯的……」滿是饜足的雙眼微微瞇起、盯著他的飼主，就算他還沒感覺到餓，但聽到有吃的吃貨自然嘴饞了的家貓嘟噥著，似乎在抱怨他怎麼還不將吃食遞過來。

Eddy這才想起他剛剛跑來吵醒睡午覺的貓的理由，就算他已經摸貓摸了快十分鐘，但依舊遠遠不到飯點，突然笑得有些心虛，「沒關係，不急，我先幫你摸耳朵。」

「可是是你叫我要吃飯的。」

「我還不太餓，我們晚點一起吃、好嗎？」

見他反應奇怪，Brett疑惑地眨眨眼，原本任由溫暖大掌撫摸的柔軟雙耳也豎了直，趁著他沒注意，快速伸手探向那人剛剛放在桌上的手機、湊到眼前，Eddy來不及阻止，因為抬起慣性而亮起的手機屏幕就顯示著現在的時刻──現在根本還不到五點而已，完全不是平時的用餐時間。

「Brett，」見他臉色沉了下來，Eddy舔舔唇、急著想說些什麼，「Brett、你聽我說──」 

然而身為被寵壞的慣養家貓，Brett第一最喜歡睡、第二就愛吃，身為伴侶的Eddy大概還只能排在第三，於是他癟著嘴，拍開那人還放在自己頭上騷擾的雙手，氣嘟嘟地鑽回剛剛堆出抱枕山的沙發裡縮成一團，尾巴緊緊貼在自己身側，背對著坐在地上的人。

「Brett？」Eddy試著想摸回毛茸茸的獸耳，結果才摸上髮絲，那人就迅速回過頭，對著他哈氣、露出敵意和尖銳的犬齒，自知理虧的人只好乖乖收手，讓氣頭上的貓咪冷靜一下。

雖然的確是自己不對在先，但誰叫Brett太可愛了；而且平時沒有特別理由，那人也不會變成貓身的樣子讓自己「寵幸」，只好趁著對方意識模糊時吸幾把過過癮了。

「Brett，不要生氣嘛。」

黑色短髮中的那對耳朵豎著往兩旁抖了抖，沒理會人類的叫喚，明顯還是生氣的樣子。

看他只把臉埋起來，但頭上的尖尖還是露在外面的樣子，無法克制地覺得鬧脾氣的戀人也可愛至極──難怪他這輩子永遠無法對著Brett板起臉，Eddy默默地想，對方只要喵個幾聲，將耳朵和臉蹭過來，就足以讓他萌到心軟，想讓可愛的黑貓在自己懷裡發出舒服的聲音。各種方面。

他就這樣默默看了幾分鐘後，偷偷湊近Brett屬於人類的耳邊、喊他的名字：「Brett？」

這次貓咪沒有回過頭來示威，只是縮了縮肩膀、抖了抖獸耳，然後耳尖泛出一層淡淡的粉色。

「Brett，」Eddy見狀滿意地笑，繼續用低沉的音調呢喃，「對不起嘛……我只是希望你理我……」

這次Brett的尾巴尖動了動，但整個人還是窩在原處，沒有要起來的意思。

飼主兼戀人的Eddy自然是敏銳地注意到了，於是他故意輕吻泛紅的耳廓，然後將手輕輕貼上Brett的腰窩，確認貓咪沒有發難後，試探性地輕拍起來。

就像大多數的貓咪喜歡被拍屁股和尾巴交界處的部份一樣，Brett在純貓身時也喜歡高高翹起屁股、享受被拍打著敏感帶的快感；不過化成人形時，因為尾巴是在尾椎和臀縫的交接處，純拍臀瓣並沒有相同的效果，反倒是屁股往上一點、後腰下面那處凹陷特別有感──Brett馬上就「咪」地一聲繃緊著身子，尾巴也不由自主地豎著高高舉起，然後長長的獸尾下意識地順著那人結實的小臂繞上去，撒嬌似地勾引著。

漸漸的那力道不大的拍打已經滿足不了他，Brett雖然覺得這樣的自己很可恥，但還是發出了不滿的哼聲、埋怨著那人搔不到癢處的討好，腰臀也不自覺地往後挪了點，纏在手臂上的尾巴尖也拍打著那人的上臂。

知道被撩起一點慾望的貓咪已經顧不得生氣，Eddy便加大手勁，拍在柔軟的肉上發出啪啪聲響，Brett爽得仰起頭，原本因為怒意而豎著的獸耳也慢慢軟下來、壓在短髮之中，幾乎快不見蹤影。

Eddy抬起身子去親吻毛茸茸的耳朵，那裡癢得抖了抖，他便笑著退開，改而專注地在後頸處落下碎吻；他原本想用另一手剝掉對方下半身的短褲，然而Brett側躺在沙發上，他原本還在服務貓咪屁股的手不敢停下，只好退而求其次，空著的手輕輕握住明明繞在自己手上卻還是不安分的獸尾，那人敏感地「嗯」著，縮起的四肢也開始舒展開。

幾個大力拍打過後，Eddy趁著黑貓還在快感的餘韻之中，趕緊拉扯下輕薄的短褲、露出圓潤的臀瓣，然後快速探到他身前，握住已經有了反應的性器根部──還沉浸在飄飄然舒爽氛圍中的Brett沒預料到這個舉動，直接發出高亢的呻吟，沒有戴上眼鏡的雙眼迷濛地失焦。

等他察覺到溫暖的大掌已經上下套弄起分身時已經來不及了，Brett的眼前蒙上一層水霧，「不……等等……啊……」

「先吃這邊，好嗎？」Eddy手上的動作沒有停，唯獨沒有碰觸越發脹大的頭部，然後湊過去親他泛紅的耳廓，同時頭上的獸耳也敏感地抖了抖。

「你……犯規……」Brett軟軟地抱怨，他全身的敏感點都被摸了個遍、或正在被撫摸，他根本就說不出拒絕的話語，只能任由喘息染上情慾的曖昧音調，在那人溫暖的手中化成一灘春水。 

最後又氣又悶卻又無法抵擋被撩起慾望的家貓還是氣惱地翻過身、變成趴在沙發上的樣子，先偏過頭用水汪汪的大眼瞪了始作俑者一眼，才將臉埋回椅墊中，然後主動翹起白嫩的臀部，做出一個無聲的默認。

那一下毫無殺傷力的瞪視只讓Eddy覺得更加心癢，他看著黑色的獸尾舉起、露出已經歙張著的菊穴的樣子，先低頭親了下那人紅透的耳尖，才從旁邊找到潤滑；在手中溫熱了冰涼之後，沾滿液體的指尖才緩緩探入期待的入口。

緊窄的腸壁被異物侵入時高舉的尾巴瑟縮了一下，然後因為一點點緊張、和中途被撐開時的不適，不自覺地左右甩著，偶爾打上Eddy的手時對方也不惱，反倒會摸兩把獸尾根部作為安撫，然後那條不安分的毛茸茸在察覺手指開始前後抽送、模仿起性交動作時，乖巧地繞上手臂，尖端隨著那人手上擦過前列腺時開心地抖著。

「這邊，」Eddy故意用剪得短的指甲搔刮那點，他的貓咪驚得喘了聲，頭上的獸耳也像是嚇到一樣豎起、又軟軟垂下，「喜歡嗎，嗯？」

Brett沒有回答，他露出一隻眼睛想投去不高興的白眼，那人卻趁機湊過來、親吻他泛紅的眼角，高傲的家貓急忙又窩回自己的領域，只剩下已經紅透的耳朵昭示著主人早已動情的證據。

見他這樣Eddy也沒介意，他用手指將腸道撐開一些，覺得沒問題後便退出手，抽了幾張面紙、稍微擦拭一下手上的東西後，將發情的黑貓翻回仰面的樣子；Brett原本想掙扎，但轉念一想反正終歸要做，便勉為其難順著霸道卻不失溫柔的手勁躺好，才抬起嫩白的小臂，聊勝於無地想遮掩自己因為情慾和略為缺氧而脹紅的臉。

「沒事，你很可愛。」Eddy笑著，又去親他骨感的手腕，才站起身。

Brett裝作不滿地哼哼兩聲，但看到對方的動作，還是乖巧地主動抬起腰，讓對方把揀起的抱枕塞進自己腰下、將水淋淋的私處暴露出來；儘管臉上故意擺出嫌棄的樣子，不停在下身拍打甩著的尾巴卻彰顯著主人的期待和興奮。Eddy了然地解開緊繃的褲頭，拉下內褲褲頭、露出半勃的凶器。

他把下半身脫光後跨上沙發，將那人修長的雙腿勾到腰後，然而他並沒有馬上插入期待的地方，而是用柱身摩擦著那性感的臀縫，試圖用視覺和心理的滿足讓自己的肉棒再硬挺些，結果Brett又不高興了，不停用小腿肚摩擦著那人精實的腰身，被癢得大叫的Eddy差點笑到軟掉。

「怎麼了？」他連忙制住不安分的腿，無奈地笑著問他。

「那是我要說的，」Brett瞇起眼，頭上的黑色耳朵又豎了起來，「你把我摸硬了，結果現在蹭著不進來是怎樣？」 

「我──」

「你是在嫌棄我嗎？」

「我沒有……」

「那快點啊。」

解釋無效的Eddy只得嘆氣，聽話地將半硬的陰莖對準穴口，沒有完全勃起的硬度不像平時那樣腫脹地撐開腸壁，但裡面的媚肉感受到更加粗大的侵入，還是歡喜地纏上、往更深處送去。

而其實知道他剛剛在做什麼的Brett只是在耍小脾氣，隨著那人的慾望越發往內裡推進，他也盡責地一下、一下收緊著後穴；不多時，他就感受到埋在體內的東西脹大了些，貓咪滿意地舔舔唇，掀起自己上衣、咬住下襬，把胸前早已挺立的紅點暴露出來。

在對方揉合著飢渴和困惑的目光下，Brett挑逗地抬起手，指節分明的圓潤指腹撫上因興奮而發硬的小點，隨著搓揉和捏著乳頭的動作不停呻吟著。

不用更多的挑逗，單單只是這樣的視覺刺激就足夠讓Eddy硬得發痛──他迫不及待地俯下身，用嘴代替了那人手上的動作，又吮又舔、還用齒列輕咬，Brett咬著被推開的手指，然而嘴中的聲音還是從鼻腔流洩出來，聽起來更加曖昧了。

柔軟的獸尾不知何時繞著精實的大腿纏上，Eddy知道他的家貓總是不自覺在性事中這麼做，已經習慣了那毛茸的觸感，不再總是弄得他發癢；他試探性地退出再頂進、引來貓咪的嚶嚀的同時，也確認了自己的下身已經完全硬挺，便開始大張大合的操幹。

夾在兩人之間的性器隨著被撞擊的力道不停擺動著，Brett仰著頭、已經顧不得嘴邊洩漏的高亢，雙手只能抓住一旁的枕頭、和身上的人有力的手臂，獸耳乖巧地壓低著，任由身上的人帶給自己肉體和心靈的至高歡愉，讓自己沉溺在情慾的快感之中；Eddy看著他半人半貓的樣貌，屬於人類的白皙膚色此刻泛出情慾的潮紅，屬於貓的耳朵和尾巴也展現出十足的臣服，心中不免也感到滿足，畢竟同樣身為男人，心愛的人願意雌伏在自己身下，無疑十分滿足男人的征服慾。

在直接而猛烈的性愛裡，沒多久Brett先達到頂點，他仰著頭、蜷起腳趾，巍顫顫地射在自己身上，濁白噴濺到平坦的胸腹之間、和尚未褪去的衣服上，尾巴尖在明顯的痙攣過後沿著攀住的腿部無力垂下。

還沒發洩的Eddy自然不可能這樣就放過他，他將綿軟的貓翻過身去，抬起他的腰、讓人跪趴好後，將剛剛散落的衣物鋪墊在Brett下方，以接住等等的淫穢；獸尾隨著這個動作脫離了原本的棲息地，在查覺到被擺弄的動作後先是乖巧地舉起、再次將脆弱的地方獻給他的情人，才緩緩地表達出慾求不滿的興奮，開始不安地晃動甩著。

還沒消褪的昂揚再次進入微腫的入口，Brett被撞得叫了一聲，大張的嘴不停地喘著，頭上的獸耳也被潮水而來的快感打得毫無生氣，只能軟軟地垂下，看上去可憐兮兮的。

劇烈的抽插所累加的爽感從被吸吮住的分身爬上頭皮，當Eddy覺得自己快要射精時，他俯下身、整個人趴在Brett身上，不停地擺腰、讓每一下都能捅到最深處，像極了動物發洩肉慾般的交配，同時空出一隻手，繞到他身前、握住又哭泣著抬起的分身，Eddy用拇指摸上敏感的頭部，不意外地摸到突起的觸感──那是公貓陰莖上的倒刺化作人形時殘留的部分，這也就是Brett從來不想找母貓或是女人做愛的原因。要是單純的貓身也就算了，連化作人形的勃起都還留著痕跡，雖然這種小突起不至於刮傷別人，但總歸跟一般男性的構造不同。

Brett也曾害怕Eddy討厭不是純粹人類的自己，甚至在一起後，討厭自己常常突然出現的獸耳獸尾、以及和旁人不同的器官；事實證明他真的想太多了，Eddy不但愛極了那萌得人心尖發癢的模樣，更喜歡他各個地方的與眾不同──像現在，他用指甲搔刮著那些不銳利的突刺，然後用指腹恰到好處地按摩著龜頭和下方的柱身，讓貓咪得到不同的快感而大聲呻吟、絞緊著腸壁，就讓他生心理都感到莫大的滿足。

身後的穴口不停被填滿，身前的昂揚也被掌握住，半張臉埋在纖細手臂中的Brett除了哭以外只能發出曖昧的聲音，短髮之中的貓耳朵壓得低低得不停抖動，原本無依無靠的長尾再次找到扶在自己腰上的小臂，撒嬌似地靠著、磨著，黑色的毛色更襯得身上的泛紅白皙更加可口。

他忍不住摸上尾巴的根部，指腹故意往那裡搓揉幾下後用點力道捏住，Brett馬上尖叫出聲，整個下半身像是抽搐一般收緊著顫抖，繳械在那人手中；Eddy就著被吃到深處的緊緻感又頂了幾下後，將精液撒在那人的最深處，感受著裡面的嫩肉狠狠吸附著的舒爽，才緩緩地長長吁出一口氣，在出完精後安撫似地摸了摸那人還在發抖的腰窩。

當然，不小心因為惹貓生氣，安撫的途中順便不小心變成深夜情事的罪魁禍首，Eddy自然是任勞任怨地將全身無力的人抱進浴室洗了個香香的澡。還好Brett對於洗澡這件事沒有因為貓的本性而抗拒，反倒因為愛乾淨讓他有點小潔癖；細細清洗完後，Eddy將已經半夢半醒的戀人抱回床上，然後親親他可憐的眼角。

「Brett？」

已經下意識把臉埋進被子裡的人輕哼了聲，表示他在聽。

Eddy套好衣服，一邊模糊不清地問他：「那你晚餐想吃什麼？」

這下時間完全超過平時的晚餐時間了──不提還好，一提Brett又氣得不想理他，就著還赤裸的狀態直接化作貓的型態，鑽進被子裡、消失在Eddy的視線之中。

「嘿，」Eddy無奈地去掀開被子，只見黑色的貓蜷縮成一團、像是毛線球一樣，他試探性地順著光滑的短毛摸了兩下背脊，那人──噢不，那貓，只是甩了甩尾巴，沒有更多的抗議。

「好啦，我很抱歉，」於是Eddy又摸了摸Brett的頭，雙耳不耐地抖了抖，還是不想搭理的樣子，「我先去做晚餐，你休息一下，餓了再起來，嗯？」

黑貓發出呼嚕的聲音，拍了拍尾巴。

今天也是和平和黑貓男友相處的日常。


End file.
